


金陵泛月

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [4]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY4：公共场合的性事事实上，秦淮画舫在任何时候都不可能这么点人（。





	金陵泛月

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️人物崩坏、自设有，雷梗有

十里秦淮，六朝烟月，流淌至今，沿岸人事早不知变更了多少。如今河内皆倒影着五色陆离的灯光，交替闪烁，竟看不到月亮。李白被推倒在画舫长椅上时，心里仍还有点惋惜，口中仍低声说了句：“……崔四，发什么春！”  
“你刚刚探身去玩水的时候，露出了半截腰……”  
“胡闹，那还有人呢。”李白有点气又有点好笑，试图去推开对方毛茸茸的脑袋。而崔成甫不管不顾，轻易撩开李白宽松的衬衫，便开始胡作非为：“隔得挺远，没事的，更何况太白你看上去也不像很在意的样子嘛。”  
他们正赶上最晚一班画舫，除了彼此，就只两三个散客，都坐在偌大画舫的另一端。夜色昏沉，稀薄灯光照不进这里，全都成了崔成甫肆意妄为的理由。李白倒也确实不甚在意，做这种事情，明显对方要比他辛苦得多，只随便挣扎了一会儿，就任由崔成甫发泄他莫名涨起来的性欲了。  
他们本已离别许久，要说不渴望亲热一番，李白也得承认是假话。他揽住崔成甫，仰头向他索吻，而衬衫底下四处游走的手，已诱得他忍不住低喘几声：“等等，没有润滑和套，怎么做……”  
“我可都带着呢。”  
崔成甫笑嘻嘻地，说毕就衔住李白的双唇，把对方一句嘲笑堵回口中。

他们相拥热吻的时候，崔成甫是没有停歇的，双手由上渐渐往下，已扣住李白的裤腰带。这人怕是赶飞机赶得仓促，胡乱套的宽大衬衫和低腰牛仔裤，倒成了最佳的情色暗示。只如今不方便脱太多，且由它堪堪挂在腿间。崔成甫忍不住，先好好玩了一会儿李白的腰，才拉下对方的裤子。而大腿根部猛地触碰到裸露空气，李白还是不禁瑟缩了一下。  
“我后悔了，”谪仙子难得懊悔道，“指不准明天我俩就上微博热搜，震惊，某两男子竟在大庭广众之下做爱。”  
“不，考虑到你的名气，”崔成甫直白地说，“应该会是震惊，李白竟和某男子在大庭广众之下做爱。”  
“怎么感觉我血亏。”  
“那过会儿，”崔成甫轻轻衔住李白的耳垂，吐息绵软如丝，“可别哭着求我继续。”那里一向是敏感点，崔成甫咬上来的时候，李白就不太行了，待闻得他的挑逗话语，一贯伶牙俐齿的谪仙人，竟作不了什么话。崔成甫乘机抹了一手润滑，沿内裤边探进股缝，很快伸入一个指节。李白也勉力扯下崔成甫的裤子，口中倒催促：“那你还怎地这么磨叽？”  
他俩倒像在无声斗气，李白竭力去撸动崔成甫的硬挺性器，百般讨巧，崔成甫也灵活开拓他隐秘内穴，逐渐深入，不多时二人便两败俱伤，皆喘息连连，脸颊飞红，眼底是潮湿的情欲。行了，来吧，李白很随便地指手画脚，一面又自觉分开双腿，方便崔成甫插入。画舫有几分摇动，又得隐秘，硬物缓慢研入内壁的过程，比欢愉更似于某种折磨。崔成甫生了一层薄汗，还得小心翼翼保证李白适应，口中说：“我动了？”  
没有回应，那便是回应了。崔成甫低头去瞅李白垂眼一副隐忍而难耐的表情，一时也心神激荡，欲火焦心。他攻得急躁了，一捅便进了最深处，下体蓦地被贯穿，李白一声呻吟溜出口，又立刻反应过来地咬住双唇，只用气音表达不满：“崔四！”  
“太白，”崔成甫的声音也哑得厉害，沉沉砸在李白耳畔，“你且要小心了，弄太大声可会被人发现……”李白还未反应过来，双腿已被竭力分开。崔成甫的手掐在他裸露腰际，留下几道红痕。下身则兀自开始律动，很快已逼近急风骤雨的攻势，竟没给李白留下几分喘息时间。他对李白了解至深，很明白如何最能让这人欢愉无主，李白瞬息溺进他卷来的浩瀚情潮里。  
快感一波一波袭来，下体的火热漫至全身，舒服得像要融化。李白胡乱摇着头，腰身下意识随崔成甫的动作而颤动起伏，又忍不住凑得更紧，残存的神智尽数用来抑制自己的呻吟。他咬紧牙关，一手攀附身上为非作歹之人的臂膀，不至于使自己滑落，一手则堪堪覆自己双唇。纵是如此，仍有几声短促的喘息泄出，稍纵即逝，挠人得紧，崔成甫闻得只心神发痒。除此之外，他仍能清晰听见下体碰撞的声音，和黏腻而淫靡的水声，混在画舫摇曳前行激起的波浪中，好像圣洁唱诗里的错乱杂音。  
“太白，怎么办，那边的人好像看过来了……”  
“唔……！”  
崔成甫俯身去舔舐他敏感耳廓的时候，亦留连炽热的吐息。李白浑身一抖，内穴蓦然绞紧，崔成甫险些也克制不住呻吟。他去抚弄李白衬衫底下战栗而发热的身躯，及更泛赤色的脸颊，下体则轻轻顶弄了几下，磨得李白终于松懈了几分，便又吻了吻他的嘴角：“好吧，骗你的。”  
“……崔四，回头找你算帐。”  
李白瞥他的眼神，好像确实带了几分怒意。但无论是犹自泛着涟漪水光的剔透双眼，还是如飞霞点染的眼角，都实在是没有任何威慑力的。恋人并不好秋后算账，崔成甫心知肚明，便悠悠然继续落下挑逗的词句：“可是看你的反应，好像更喜欢被人看着呢？嗯哼，暴露在别人视线下做爱，看起来似乎很让你兴奋，太白……”他一边言语，一边恶意地加剧下身的冲撞，角度变幻间，都精准碾过让李白七魄尽散的那一点。快感翻倍地奔涌，李白妄图辩驳的话语，出口又变作振颤的呻吟，他便只能赶紧死死咬住双唇，一边神智昏沉，尽在极致欢愉里沉沦。 恍惚之间，好像确实有几道实体一般的视线，黏黏糊糊地附在他与崔成甫交错的躯体间，附在他肿胀泛红的、将崔成甫的粗大深深吞没的穴口，和其间泥泞的淫靡液体，又或是他此时失神怔忡，淫乱不堪的神情。此种摈弃伦理的幻想，又仿佛真的使他更为兴奋，身体更为敏感，快感荡漾着放大。但实际此间光线稀薄，他们上身衣物皆好好着着，远远观去，不过只是姿势太过于亲密。覆体衣物下颤抖的、泛着炙人情热的身躯，四肢百骸里奔涌的欢愉，还是彼此唇舌间隐秘流淌的喘息，都是独属于二人的秘密。对于画舫另一端的旅客，似乎还是秦淮河畔流离斑斓的灯光更迷人。李白最终放任自己意乱情迷，用气音低低抽泣着，穴里则紧缠崔成甫的挺立。崔成甫也没有好到哪里去，眼神撞进李白迷离的双眸，一时便要沉沦。  
“太白啊，我一直觉得……”  
他伸手去抚慰恋人早已挺立淌泪的前端，引那人作更细碎更不可闻的呜咽，一边也感到下身炽热，快感绝顶，似要奔赴高潮。而当拥李白火一般的身躯入怀时，他只恍恍惚惚想，似乎确实很久没有与太白如此拥抱过了：  
“千年之前，我们必也曾如此夜游金陵，泛舟乘月过秦淮，天地偌大，但唯余我二人……像如今一样……”  
李白双眼亦弥散雾气，眼睫因快感而忠实颤抖着，双唇红艳泛着水泽，但还能勉力仰首凑上他面前，与他深深亲吻。秦淮河安宁有风，些微的灯光自开阔处落在二人交叠躯体上，恍若潋滟匀散的水波；此时虽看不到月亮，但李十二是他那轮永恒的明月。崔成甫最后紧紧拥住李白，上身隔着几层衣物紧贴，下身则以一种更原始的方式交缠，舒爽至似要融化在一起。

 

画舫靠岸的时候，李白双腿还有点酸软，只好依着崔成甫的臂膀，口里嘟哝着下次再如此就从这里跳下去的话语。崔成甫眼里含笑，倒也由他。那边一名好心乘客守着他俩摇摇晃晃地下船，一面也笑一句：“二位看起来是很好的朋友呢，刚刚就一直看你俩在那边赏景聊天，不忍心离开彼此的样子。”  
一番淋漓尽致的性爱下来，李白已有点倦了，长长哈欠道：“……毕竟也分离了有些时日，天高水阔，久别重逢，自然忍不住纵情。”  
崔成甫笑嘻嘻揽过他，口里叨叨着：“这小子听说我出差到南京得了空，他又刚巧隔得不远，竟然打了个飞的就来寻我。下飞机也没热乎多久，又兴起要来游秦淮……总算是赶上了最后一班画舫。”  
乘客也笑：“看起来二位不仅感情很好，也都是自有情致之人呢。秦淮风光很好，想来是不虚此行吧？”  
崔成甫闻言便望向李白，正巧李白也在看他，二人视线交错，都从彼此眼中看到自己荡漾在秦淮河潺潺流水之上的影子。于是他便笑道：  
“那是自然。”


End file.
